Genovia
Genovia 'officially the 'Kingdom of Genovia (KOG) or Kingdom of Genovia and the Thermopolis Island (KOGTI) and also known as Principality of Genovia (POG) or Principality of Genovia and the Thermopolis Island (POGTI) is a small nation located between France and Spain, which makes it closer to Andorra on the French Riviera in Western Europe. Near Menton in the Alpes-Maritimes. Stated that it is approximately one mile long and the population is about 50 000 inhabitants. It has beautiful beaches, and is the only place along the Mediterranean where there is white sand. It is warm all year round, but its beaches are used only in the summer seasons. Genovia is a member of European Union. General Information The Kingdom of Genovia was also known as Principality of Genovia is a mainland sovereign principality country and small nation between France and Spain were closer to Andorra on the French Riviera in Western Europe and keeps mostly to itself in terms of the International Scale of things. They were thrust into popularity when the heir to the throne, the current Queen Amelia "Mia" Mignonette Thermopolis-Renaldi, was discovered to be living in California pre-2013 Economic Crash. Her story as the rise from ordinary girl, to Princess to Queen captured the imagination of people from around the world. It was fictionalized in the book series Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot and the Disney movies Princess Diaries and Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. The movies are regarded as more accurate than the books. Leader Bio Queen Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis-Renaldi was crowned as Queen of Genovia at age 21 in 2003. She was raised in California as Mia Thermopolis until she got a rude awakening by her grandmother the former Queen Clarisse Renaldi appeared in her hometown of San Francisco and told her of her royal heritage. She then began to train Mia to become a proper princess and gave her the option of accepting or declining the throne at a Ball. There Mia accepted and continued with her lessons. Queen Amelia ascended to the throne after making a speech and in her first move as upcoming Queen, urged the Parliament to do away with an antiquated rule that a woman could inherit the throne by birth without a male consort by her side. She made the speech at her supposed wedding which she and the groom to be decided it would be better to search more for true love than marry for politics. Queen Amelia later married Nicholas Devereaux who became her royal consort. They have one son, and supposedly twins are on the way. Her main goals have been improving the infrastructure and foreign reputation of Genovia, however her attempts at foreign affairs are often impeded by the nation's size. She also has been credited with helping establish equality of women in official positions. Political Structure Genovia is a Unitary Dominant-Party Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy with its affairs centered in its capital of Pyrus and two largest city of New Pyrus City and Pyrus-Ville City. There is a Parliament who answers to the Queen as well as keeps the Royal Family in check. However a majority of the power lies with the Genovian Royal Family. Queen Ameila changed some of the political stances of the country such as allowing women into parliament and also changing the inheritance of the throne to not only Males but unmarried females as well (instead of before where females had to be married to inherit the throne). Economic Structure Due to the lack of involvement by Genovia in the world economy, they were not really affected by the economic crisis of 2013. Genovia is well known for its export of fruits and other types of Agriculture. Olive Oil from Genovia is regarded very well but even more famous are Genvoian Pears which are often used in local dishes and even floral arrangements. Genovia also has a large amount of gems and precious metals near the mountainous regions contributing to the amazing crown jewels of the royal family and another precious thing to export. Genovia's currency of the Lekem (Genoves/GKM) is not very strong compared to other currencies. The nation makes a large amount of its income by local and foreign tourism which skyrocketed after Queen Ameila came into power. Profits from the books and movies also help the economy of the small nation. Flag Information The flag of Genovia is a three bar flag with pale green, white, and sky blue as their colors. Some versions of the flag has the Royal Genovian crest in the center. Misc. Information The official languages of Genovia are French, Italian and English. Despite being such a small and secluded country, Genovia is quite well-off and the royal family is said to be one of the richest families in the world. However they are also one of the more generous families. Genovia is one of the few countries that has full LGBT rights for citizens. Category:Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia Category:Principality of Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia and the Thermopolis Island Category:Principality of Genovia and the Thermopolis Island